


Fading Echo

by Hecco_woo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecco_woo/pseuds/Hecco_woo





	Fading Echo

你需要跟我说千千万万遍才能明白：我老了。

我早开始算不清今天是星期几，我也没心情关心这个，我打开电视，但从不听新闻，为的只是能让房子变的吵闹一些。我是个独居的老男人，只剩下什么七零八落的回忆是喧闹的。于今而言，我只能躺在院子里晒太阳，看着年轻人在远处骑着马，努力让生活过得如同爵士乐一样轻巧。

有些事情你难以控制，好像一开始就被谁决定好了一样。上周我一如既往的对着窗玻璃发呆，阳光浓烈得很，可是到了窗户这儿就被硬生生地过滤下来，照在皮肤上像是敷着膏药一样舒服。我鲜少见到利物浦的云，可现如今却那样清楚，好天气，每一朵云的边际都看得那样清楚。孩子们在院子上方架起了玻璃，我仰一仰脑袋，穿过玻璃看玻璃，除了那些鸟爪留下的划痕和雨水蒸发掉残留下的印子，却没法儿望清楚整片天空。你说我是被囚禁似的，这话一点也不错。

是这样的，我盯着那些玻璃——不管是里一层的还是外一层的，渐渐看到自己的影子。谁曾跟我说过的那句话来着，你老了。是的。这话不假。我脑壳儿的轮廓开始变形，头发像枯死的植物的根一样没精打采地垂在额前。年轻时候我被夸奖过饱满漂亮的额头。现如今，脸也不再精神，皱纹像是蛆虫一样爬着，腐烂着，脖子上横着青筋。我该怎么说呢，我痛恨这幅模样，我清清楚楚感觉到我在一点点失真扭曲。我在一点点丧失年轻，抑或那些年轻岁月在我身体上残留下的影子。

如何提起？  
无从知晓。

现在说这个显得毫无意义。

那时我二十出头，在巴黎。你也许见过，在某幅名家的画作的背景里，被好好的装裱起来，我就是那个裱框边角处最不起眼的一个背影，看上去举足无措，表情和动作都愚蠢的很。我穿着老实的衣服，没准会给人留下什么了不得的落魄公子形象。事实近乎如此，我的父亲和贵族血脉沾得上那么一点边，可是怎样算来他也是没落的那一派，早些年他成为商人，在乡下买了地，娶妻生子。这简直可悲，因为我和这些一点关系也没有。我是他的第二个孩子，专业点儿来说是个私生子。

我料到他迟早会厌倦我，于是委婉地要求了离开家。二十多岁，我哪儿也没打算去，只是坐了船穿过海峡来到大陆。我记不清谁和我说过整个欧洲最肮脏的地方算得上巴黎，尽管它繁华的像是这片土地的心脏，可里面流淌不止的却是乌黑的血液。总而言之，你想想吧，年轻男人，穿着裁剪的恰到好处的西装外套，双排扣一粒不剩，站在甲板上。我的脑海里这一幕被深深印了下来，也许他应该被画下来，或使用后来的技术把它变成一张相片。我意料到这个场面对于我的一生来说意义重大，可是它就这样流逝而过，还没来得及被孵化出来，就这样迅速削减。它被遗忘，疏忽，只有上帝才能记清楚它。

在船上的第四天。我迎着风站在甲板上，下傍晚，黄昏，这一处景色实在美好。而我只顾着向前张望，海面上有一点轻薄的雾气，我脑子里的巴黎仍然遥不可及。站在这儿隐约听见船舱里喧闹声，这个点酒馆已经开张，满脸胡茬的水手合在一起唱不明语种的歌。甲板那头的老烟鬼剧烈地咳起嗽来。我被人拍了肩，转过头去。

去巴黎？那个人问道。我扫了他一眼——年轻人，皮肤黝黑，棕色卷发，绿色眼睛——倒不是说我这样死气沉沉的深绿，他是碧绿色的——我不知道这个词形容的是否准确。

是。我如实回答道。

哈哈，没准我们能成个伴儿。他耸耸肩。我在那儿念书。

家里给了一笔钱，没什么具体的打算。我撒了谎，大概。

他没再多话，而是问了名字。我老老实实说了，因为不想一天之内说太多谎。除却船上那些端着架子沉默不言的老绅士，吹着口哨的邋遢的下层人士，还有水手，我想我们都找不到可以搭话的人。安东尼奥邀了我到巴黎后一起吃晚饭，我同样没有拒绝。

你真该仔细瞧瞧巴黎，哪儿算得上一个好地方。抛开美食和风景，这儿的一切都可以令人着迷，每天下午香榭丽舍大街上都飘着脂粉的香味，怎样说呢，这几乎成了一种风俗，你不妨试试。安东尼奥和我一起喝酒。我想我明白他的意思。那是我应了一声，脑子昏昏沉沉，只想一觉睡去。黎明将至的时候我突然地醒了，三四个钟头，接近正午，我们到了巴黎。

噢，该如何描述呢。后来的时候，我怎样也无法想清楚这一刻怎样成为历史。有些东西命中注定就要被纪念起来，成为历史。也许这个生命难以成为历史，但生命里的这某一刻，某一个地方，某一个人，诸如此类的串联起来，就定会成为继续被相信的历史。我无法抗拒历史，简单来说抗拒不了这某种奇妙的安排。大概是我一辈子都相信命运这类东西。

她从很停下的马车里下来了，那天她戴着顶窄边帽，塔夫绸的钟型裙子，腰间帮着墨绿色的缎带，鸡蛋似饱满的肩膀露了出来，领口处缝着些细玻璃纱，百褶袖里露出白皙修长的手臂。他有些呆滞地拎起行李，走了过去，像是故意似的冲撞过去，顿在她面前。她愣住了，却一点也没表现出惊讶。他连声道歉，眼睛却落在她的脸上。她的脸——类似于鹅蛋型，脸颊红扑扑的，下巴有着小巧的弧度，她微微皱着眉毛。蜜色的嘴唇却不经意地玩起来，那嵌上去一般的眼睛眨了一下，睫毛落下时留成一片阴影，她的眼睛——他看不太清楚，仿佛是深紫色的，混着点粉色，显得虹膜一圈晶润明亮；鼻子细巧挺秀，隐隐蕴含着对肉欲的无限渴望。就像缪塞所说的一样，她的母亲似乎有意把它们生成这样，便于悉心打扮。

他慌慌张张地道了歉，然后听见她用法国女人的那种娇俏的口气回答了他，他听得出那语气有一种嘲笑的意味，可是仍然忍不住在这声音面前低下头。她不是细声细气的，她的声音略略厚重，说话之隙语调却也勾人。您可真不小心，她对他这样说道，语罢便携着女伴嘻嘻笑笑地走了过去。他转过身看她们的背影，愣愣得被海风吹着脑袋，直到他看见她像个正经人家的太太一样走向了远处的男士，才提起行李走开。

她确实漂亮得惊人不是吗。我的同伴不知何时站在我的身边说到。

您认识她？

哈哈——当然，这个女人，整个巴黎的圈子都该认识她——弗朗索瓦丝，弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦。整个社交圈子的名媛，她搞得两个男爵破了产，现在还把一个老公爵迷得神魂颠倒。我猜最近包养她的就是码头那位。他示意那个方向。不过就算怎样，先前提到的那位公爵照样供着她，他好像把她当成女儿一般的存在，谁知道呢？

不过啊，我觉得您也没必要多么上心。巴黎这样的女人多得是，您想寻欢作乐的话，这位夫人只是万分之一的一个选择而已。他的语气有点轻蔑。

我不知道这话我有没有往心里去。我是明白他的意思的，可是还是忍不住向弗朗索瓦丝，我知道这只是个妓女一般的存在，靠着数不清的男人存活着，生活糜烂；而仅仅刚才的一眼，我却总觉得这个女人内心有一点纯洁。

我和安东尼奥道了别，然后出发找我在巴黎的表亲。回程的时候走在了香榭丽舍大街上，我期许着她的马车从这儿掠过，然而事实并没有，老式商店门的门铃，地砖缝隙里的藓泥，擦肩而过的正经人家的姑娘戴着当时流行的意大利草帽，停在檐角的乌鸦，下水道哗哗响的声音，以及墙壁上不起眼的蜗牛，这一切串联在一起，都像是要预示着什么，要被卷入什么深深的涡流中去，但事实上什么也没发生，什么也没有。

他失落地回了家，没到晚上又出来闲逛，他碰见了他船上的同伴，他便邀请了他一起去剧院，没准那位夫人也在她常在的包厢里。他应许了，随后却有一些紧张，他听了劝告买了那位夫人喜欢的蜜饯，然后找到了那间包厢。门开了，他们打了招呼，他生涩地报上自己的名字。她——抬头，漫不经心地看了一眼，戴着真丝手套的手对他的同伴招了招，然后笑着看向了他自己。他递了蜜饯，她没说谢谢。同行的人和她的女伴聊起来，她在看了会儿戏，然后把那蜜饯丢进嘴里，可整个过程他没有得到一个眼神。

很高兴见到您。她这话应该是对他说的，可是话音落下的时候她一点也没有转过脑袋或是靠过来的意思。

啊——我也是。他偷瞄了她一眼，发现她低头看着手套上的蕾丝，完全没有在看戏的样子。

您真大方。第一次见就带了这个。她扭过头，对他笑了笑，扬了扬手里的蜜饯。不过，我更喜欢糖渍葡萄。

他呆住了——那双眼睛，浓密的睫毛围在周围，勾人心弦的紫色。有点透明。那颜色象征着触碰不及的高贵，又是一种诱惑的意味。她冲他眨着眼睛，灵巧地，活泼地，像个处女，纯洁好奇的处女。

他想多了。她见他没答，便继续微笑着转过头看戏。没过多久，她又想走了。

我想，乐意的话，您和这位先生不妨去我家，大家一块儿吃夜宵？她对我们说。

安东尼奥没拒绝，我们便答应下来。她把我们领到家里来。安东尼奥下楼准备去买些夜宵，而弗朗索瓦丝的女伴随后也跟了上去。您不介意的话请随意坐吧，我上楼换衣服。她的语气病恹恹的，随便扯了那副真丝手套放在柜子上，然后猝不及防地开始咳嗽。我无法描述我的感觉——她咳得那样剧烈，整个身体都在晃动，眉毛紧皱在一起。我觉得我的心脏开始加快跳动。

噢，您没事吧。

——当然。抱歉，打乱您的兴致。她低了低头，准备转身上阁楼。

一瞬间我想到了我死去的母亲，肺病，先前也在我面前咳成这样，她穿着灰色粗布裙子，手捂着胸口。我的父亲给她寄了封信，十分体面地把她骂了一顿，又算是一张驱逐令。我没有任何怜悯，就看着她剧烈的晃动着，像是房顶上的风向标。

那间公寓里，家具摆设简单，丝毫看不出一个生活糜烂的妓女的痕迹，他以为她颤抖着要打碎楼梯旁边摆着的花瓶——可她没有。那个女人，一脚迈上楼梯，忍着胸腔里喘不过来的那股气儿，快步蹬上楼梯。他坐立难安了，他看着那个方向，然后跑了过去。

她在喘气，他也在。他试着搂过她的肩膀，却被她挣脱开。她想打他一巴掌，骂他无礼，可那话语和行动硬生生地被打断了，他认真地看着她，祈求她能说些什么，她却僵住不动。他松开了手，她继续咳起嗽来，直到咳出红色，她拿纸巾去擦，把血和口红抹得到处都是。

请不要和我说您没事。他轻声说道，稍稍直起身体，维持一下在他身体里萎靡了的绅士风度。

她没说话，深深地呼吸了一口。平静下来。抱歉，我十分抱歉。她摇着头说，深棕色的鬓发也随着晃动，脸色白得惊人。

他也摇头，把她的手碰了起来，眼角有些湿润。您应该清楚自己的病情。

您哭了。别这样孩子气。

不。您是知道的。您不该对这样的生活无动于衷。

是啊——可是说得轻巧，这些都是从支气管里咳出来的。我也没有办法。

您简直在作践自己。

她扬了扬脑袋，那双紫罗兰的眼睛里散发出一丝狡黠。她像是在和他开什么玩笑似的，逗他玩似的。

先生。像我这样的女人多的是，您犯不着在我面前有模有样地可怜我。

他没听进去这话，只是定定地看着她。夫人，您不知道您对我产生了怎样的影响，我眼下最关心的是您，甚至超过了自己的亲人，噢，看在上帝的份上，我请求您稍稍停止这样的日子。

她推开他，眼睛第一次落在她的脸上。您真幼稚，不管怎样，我的死亡是注定的，您无法对我保证任何东西，我们这类人，一旦满足不了情人的需求，不能再供他们寻欢作乐，被抛弃是注定的。我感觉您爱慕着我，这我很感谢。可是一切都是清清楚楚的，请您别说下去了。

他叫住她的名字。

如果您愿意的话，今晚不会有人来我的房子，我希望您能陪陪我。她转过身，拿起唇膏，珊瑚色的，在苍白的嘴唇上抹了一层，然后起身。我们该下楼了。

他被扔在原地，被拒绝之后窘得说不出话来。本来他稚气地想着，想劝说这个卖着身体的女人。他不知道是怎么回事，他不是在怜悯她，而是真真切切地关心，他差点脱口而出——哦，夫人。请您停下这一切吧，我愿意照顾您；我想让您过得舒服一些，而不是现在这样被逼迫着地活着——总之，他说不出来，他也没有拒绝在她这儿过夜。

他的同伴回来了，他们一起吃起夜宵，她打开钢琴，弹了几首曲子。整个过程他认真地看着她，那个女人双手灵活地动着，整个人沉浸在欢快华丽的音符里，他甚至觉得她有些醉意。他说不清楚，或许只是他自己沉浸在这糟糕的爱情里。

那晚上他们最终还是做了爱，他不想这样，却仍然这样。她起初在房间里放着音乐，然后开始跟着哼起来，她软绵绵地伏在他的身上，乳白色的睡衣贴上他的身体，腰上的缎带束到了乳房那里。他吻住她，不经意之间尝到了口红和蜜饯的味道。她不太情愿接吻，直截了当地脱了衣服，抓住他的手放在她的衬裤上。他一口气脱了它们，把她压在床上，。他感觉她在笑，笑声像是个开心的处女一样。

皮肤是柔软的，在暗淡的光线下也是闪着光的，她在呻吟，瞳孔扩大一圈，干瘪的嘴唇张开着。他觉得她痛，于是轻轻地吻她的身体，他不知道这上面停留过多少人，他这个时候也不是很在乎了。他指望她能喊他的名字，可是她并没有，也不想喊。她流出眼泪了，很痛苦，转而沉迷，他被她牵引着，一起沉浸在快乐之中。

“大海是无形的，无可比拟的，简单极了。”

我爱您。我对她认真道。

我。她嘴角勾起微笑。我爱法郎。

这是我和她的故事，我想直接在这儿截然而止，或是省略中间很多东西。但愿吧，不过——应该——不会有人明白的，我知道瞬时间的爱情和一眼之缘都是十分荒唐的东西，可是对于弗朗索瓦丝，我却把这两者都结合起来，并发展成更加深刻的东西。我想我是爱她，怜悯她，悲痛她，渴望她。我说不上来这样的一种感觉——一切飘在泡沫里，泡在法郎里，我表现得却如此执着；我爱上了一个妓女，我曾经在她的眼睛里看到了某种纯洁的东西，或是一点醇正的感情，可转瞬即逝，就像她所有的情人对她一样，色衰爱弛。我明白这点，可是这短暂的感觉还是令我无法忘记。

那之后我仍然企图接近她，找各种机会，花光我现有的积蓄，甚至问了表亲借钱，甚至包养了她。她告诉我她只是一个姿色颇好一年花销为十万法郎的妓女，这样的人多得是。可是我还是执意如此。那个时候我开始想开，开始纯粹的享受我们情人的关系。每天陪着她看戏，送给她好看的缎子和珠宝，晚上一起吃夜宵玩乐到深夜，像只野兽一样沉迷于她柔软的躯体里。没过多久我钱财败空。

过了多久我不记得了。我的哥哥写了信给我。那时候，我从信里读到，我的父亲病重，我仅仅来了三个月巴黎，现在又要回到伦敦。我没法抗拒，心底里也知道难以离开弗朗索瓦丝——那时候仍然能每天看着她的马车——或者包养她伯爵的马车——从香榭丽舍大街上疾驰而过。

二十多岁。我站在香榭丽舍大街上，老式商店门的门铃，地砖缝隙里的藓泥，擦肩而过的正经人家的姑娘戴着当时流行的意大利草帽，停在檐角的乌鸦，下水道哗哗响的声音，以及墙壁上不起眼的蜗牛，这一切串联在一起，都像是要预示着什么，要被卷入什么深深的涡流中去，但事实上什么也没发生，什么也没有。

我回到伦敦。着手起我父亲的葬礼，再之后也没再离开。我想念过弗朗索瓦丝，可是无时无刻被提醒着，我想念着一个法国妓女，她过着她糜烂的寻欢作乐的日子，我们再也没有交集了。我想提笔给她写信，可难以想象收信的时候会不会被她的情夫撞见，或是她本人直接收到，读完之后只能挽起她的嘴唇露出那种有点儿纯洁有点儿该死的笑容。

我再度去巴黎已经过去了很多年。

在船上。我迎着风站在甲板上，下傍晚，黄昏，这一处景色实在美好。而我只顾着向前张望，海面上有一点轻薄的雾气，我脑子里的巴黎仍然遥不可及。站在这儿隐约听见船舱里喧闹声，这个点酒馆已经开张，满脸胡茬的水手合在一起唱不明语种的歌。甲板那头的老烟鬼剧烈地咳起嗽来。没人拍我的肩膀。安东尼奥去了西班牙经商。

下了船，我直接拎着行李。在那条她住过的街上找人打听，很多很多人，有一个终于发了话，他说，弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦小姐前年就过世了。死于肺癌。不出所料。他给我指了路，我便找到墓园。那时我带了白玫瑰，我本想用红玫瑰，用她生前最喜欢的花儿，奈何对死者不敬。她的坟头立着墓碑，上面刻着花体法文，是她的名字。我放下花。盯着她的名字看。认真地看。我以为马车经过，便抬起了头、

她从很停下的马车里下来了，她戴着顶窄边帽，塔夫绸的钟型裙子，腰间帮着墨绿色的缎带，鸡蛋似饱满的肩膀露了出来，领口处缝着些细玻璃纱，百褶袖里露出白皙修长的手臂。我有些呆滞地拎起行李，走了过去，像是故意似的冲撞过去，顿在她面前。她愣住了，却一点也没表现出惊讶。我连声道歉，眼睛却落在她的脸上。她的脸——类似于鹅蛋型，脸颊红扑扑的，下巴有着小巧的弧度，她微微皱着眉毛。蜜色的嘴唇却不经意地玩起来，那嵌上去一般的眼睛眨了一下，睫毛落下时留成一片阴影，她的眼睛——看不太清楚，仿佛是深紫色的，混着点粉色，显得虹膜一圈晶润明亮；鼻子细巧挺秀，隐隐蕴含着对肉欲的无限渴望。不像缪塞所说的一样，她的母亲似乎有意把它们生成这样，便于悉心打扮。此时此刻是死神把她放了回来，停在我的面前。我知道她变成了白骨，被尘土深埋。她的美大概变成了这样——破破烂烂的、瑟瑟发抖的，凄凄切切的、飘零不定的。

我说。我爱您。

她仰起头，紫色眼睛眯起来，饱满的嘴唇弯起弧度。我。我爱法郎。


End file.
